


Your future wife travels back in time to save your life

by Zephyr_F8



Series: Your time-travelling wife [1]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Married Couple, Science Fiction, Time Travel, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: In a blinding flash of light, an attractive woman appeared in your apartment out of nowhere. Her clothes and belongings seem foreign, alien even. She convinces you to calm down and focus on what really matters, saving your life by making the right decisions, but at what cost....
Series: Your time-travelling wife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067144
Kudos: 1





	Your future wife travels back in time to save your life

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Teleport: https://freesound.org/people/Andromadax24/sounds/178347/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[Teleport SFX]

[nervously] OK. I’m here. This is the right place.

[eager] What date is it?

No! Please don’t freak out! I’m here to help you!

Great. I didn’t overshoot. Fantastic. 

No, I’m not wearing a bodysuit. This is Kryofoam, a type of insulating plastic. 

That thing on my wrist? It’s a Zephyr Science Portable Wormhole Device.

It looks for loops and fractures within the time-space continuum and utilises it to achieve time travel.

Yeah, I’m from the future. [chuckles] God that sounds weird.

[admiring] Wow, you look just like when we first met…

I mean, of course this is your first time seeing me, but it’s last time I will be seeing you.

Okay. I have a lot to tell you, so get ready. I’m your future wife and I came back to save your life. 

I can’t tell you the details, otherwise you might do something stupid to mess up the timeline.

Listen, it’s all extremely delicate, time and space. You can only make changes before big event junctions. If you try to change the future in any other way, shit hits the fan.

I don’t know for sure. We might get stuck in a time loop, time might fracture and stop. I don’t want to find out.

The important thing is, you’re gonna have to do exactly what I say, okay? 

You see, you’re about to be introduced to me via a mutual friend in two weeks. 

We’d hit it off brilliantly, and fall in love like never before. 

It’s all so sweet and lovely, and we’d get married in a few years.

Everything would go on as normal, you’d get a big promotion and we move to a new city.

But, for reasons I can’t tell you, something terrible happens and I lose you. [Voice quiets down] I can still remember you dying in my arms.

You’ll have a lot of questions about the next part, but the only way to save yourself is to avoid meeting me in two weeks’ time.

Our marriage was partially the reason why you died. Not that I murdered you or anything, it’s just a freak accident.

So, for the love of God, please say no to meeting me in two weeks.

I know, it’s awful. Getting told by the love of your life that you need to avoid her to save yourself.

No, you can’t. This is the last junction in the timeline, you have to make this decision. Now or never.

I know, it’s fucked up, right? I travel back in time to warn you, you’d stop yourself from dying, which means I won’t travel back in time to warn you.

It’s a classic paradox. But it cancels each other out in a parallel universe. Since you made that decision here, I’d go back in time, and you’ll never see me again.

No, nothing will happen to me. I’m the one with all the gadgets and who actually knows how time travel works.

[sad and depressed] It’s just there’s one tiny thing…

If you don’t meet me. You’re changing my past.

And I’ll notice that when I go back to the future. My memories would alter themselves to conform with the timeline.

In short, present me would have my memories wiped if you don’t meet me. I’ll forget about you. And all the amazing times we had together.

Our first date, our wedding, that time at the waterpark…

Shit, you have no idea what I’m talking about, right?

Here, let me show you the pictures.

Yeah, that’s a smartphone. You’re probably not used to this at all.

[warm and happy tone] See that? You were so goofy on that beach trip.

And this one! You have to see this!

[laughs] I can’t believe how you missed that!

Here, that’s our wedding.

The whole event cost an arm and a leg. It’s worth it, though.

[admiring] Aww… Look at how passionate you’re when kissing me…

You don’t have those feelings for me now, I know.

Oh, that’s actually…. Exactly what you would say…

[She abruptly holds him for a deep and passionate kiss]

I’m sorry. I had to do this. I miss you way too much…

You know how awful it’s for me to deal with your death? How devastated and heartbroken I am?

[sobbing] You were *everything* to me!

[kisses and making out]

God, your tongue… It’s exactly how I remembered…

[she takes off his shirt]

No, I promise I won’t do anything. I just want to look and feel your body for the last time before I go…

The tunnel can only last for a few hours before it collapses, so I need to get going once the wormhole device is charged.

I hope I’m not too old for you to find this disturbing… [chuckles] We’re supposed to be the same age but I’m eight years older than you.

Aww… Thanks, I’m not sure if I’d be flattered or offended that you won’t be able to tell old me from young me. [chuckles]

Actually, while the time machine charges, why don’t I show you what you will be missing in our marriage?

You see, the main selling point of Kryofoam is that it adapts to external temperature and you can wear it anywhere, anytime in the year…

[seductively] But to do so, it also has to wrap around my body tightly, which really highlights my curves…

I’ve noticed how you can’t take your eyes off my tits ever since I teleported in your house.

It’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed. You’re allowed to stare at them. We’re married, remember?

I bet you want a better view if I just take it off…

[she undresses her Kryofoam]

You picked this lingerie for me as a gift. You’re glad future you made that choice, right? You’ve got an instant hard-on.

[She kisses him and moves even closer]

There, feel my body. Run your hands down my back. You’d marry this woman any day, right?

[She unzips his pants]

God, it’s been so long since I had your cock inside me, babe. But I’ll never forget what it looks like….

What it tastes like…

[she taps his cock on her tongue]

You see, the best thing about fucking you is that you have no idea how good I know you. You have no idea how much experience I have from fucking you.

This is your favourite, isn’t it? Teasing the tip with my tongue?

[Licking and slurping noises]

[improv a blowjob for the next minute]

Fuck, the shape is exactly how I remember it.

[Deepthroat and gagging, deliver the next few lines with slurps]

Hold my head down, babe. I wanna taste every inch of you.

See, it fits perfectly down my throat, like a mold.

Now, I wasn’t so good at giving head at first.

But you taught me exactly what I need to do…

And now you get to review the results before you even trained me…

[gagging] I can tell you are close.

But I still have something more to show you.

Here, grab a feel of my ass and pussy.

[kissing] Tell me how you want me.

Of course, you went for doggystyle. Always been your favourite, huh?

[loud moan as he inserts]

God! Fuck! You feel so natural inside me!

Tease the nipple, I know you love playing with them.

[sexy moans and grunts in the next part]

Do you like me looking over my shoulder…

As you pound me from behind…

Harder, babe. There’s no need to be gentle. I know how you like it.

[loud moan] You know, we never got to have a baby…

So it’d be great if you could fuck one right inside of me now!

I saved your life… Aren’t you gonna show me how much you appreciate me?

Fuck… My pussy was made to take your cock…

You better cum inside me, okay? I want you filling me up with your seed…

[loud moan as both orgasm]

Fuck! Mmm, that was amazing.

Let me clean you up. I know you love this.

[improv a blowjob for the next minute]

Whatever didn’t make it into my pussy… goes in my mouth.

I know, your tip is just so sensitive after sex. I love it.

[short pause]

Let me get dressed so your cum doesn’t leak out.

I’m really sorry. But I need to get going before the tunnel collapses. Make sure to avoid meeting me, okay? 

What? That’s crazy. You have no idea what you’re talking about.

Actually, that wouldn’t break continuity. When a tunnel’s open, anything can travel through.

I suppose since I’m getting my memories wiped either way, I could take you back with me.

[eager and excited] Quick, get your belongings!

Things like birth certificate, diploma and driver’s license…

Things that prove you for who you are…

Your family and friends would think you’ve been missing for the past eight years…

And the police would start an investigation…

[chuckles] ‘Kidnapped by his time-travelling wife.’ Case closed.

[short pause]

You got everything? Okay, babe, now hold on to me tightly. 

Trust me, you’re gonna love the future. There’s so many new inventions and technology!

I already made some tapes, explaining to myself who you are after the memory change.

I did because I didn’t want future me to forget about you, but now it’s useful to explain how a stranger’s living in my house.

Yeah, that’ll be the tough part. You telling an amnesiac me about our marriage which never happened…

You could use all the pictures as evidence. I still have time to show you around the house before the memories wipe out themselves.

I can’t believe you thought of this! We’re gonna stay married and alive after all!

[kisses]

I mean, some things would be different. Like how I’d be forever eight years older than you.

I’ll turn the power up to accommodate the both of us…

Now put your hand on the screen.

OK. Now hold on to me and don’t ever let go.

You might feel dizzy if it’s your first time. What am I even saying, of course you never time travelled before!

Welcome to the future, husband.

[Teleport SFX plays]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
